rclcollegefandomcom-20200213-history
Zaklina Patricia Wisniewski
=Adapt the below to make sense within context of RCL= ='1. Introducing Zaklina'= In the opening chapter, we are introduced to Zaklina Wisniewski, an eighteen-year-old aspiring actress. She lives in a small flat with her mother in a large town in Poland. Despite her limited acting experience (she was too stubborn and haughty as a child to perform in school plays), she wins a large scholarship to attend a prestigious performing arts school in California. This is because she had previously submitted a portfolio of various photographs of herself to the university, where the admissions officer was taken aback by her exceptional beauty and confidence. Note: to be roughly based on California Institute of the Arts. Research on audition process to be done at a later stage. We learn that Zaklina’s mother, Agata, has a homosexual older brother, Maksymilian, from whom she is estranged. The last time she spoke to him, many years ago, he was living with his partner, Lawrence, a photographer, in Los Angeles. Agata fears that her daughter will attempt to establish a relationship with her uncle, whom she has never met, and become involved in his excessive and dangerous lifestyle. Zaklina pretends to have no intention to meet up with Maks, whereas in actuality she has already made contact with him through Facebook. He offers to have Zaklina stay over, however she has already arranged student accommodation through the scholarship she has received. ='2. Last Days in Poland'= Zaklina makes preparations for LA. She convinces her mother to buy her a one-way plane ticket, which forces Agata to come to terms with the fact that her daughter is leaving. Agata gives Zaklina the contact details of Edyta, a friend of hers who lives in San Diego. Meanwhile, Zaklina travels around the town where she has spent her life so far, but fails to feel any kind of sorrow. She also observes her grieving mother, but is too excited to empathise with her. ='3. LAX, etc.'= This chapter is very short. The two say their farewells, and Zaklina boards the plane. She travels via Frankfurt, and falls asleep on the plane to Nevada, dreaming of being a movie-star. From McCarran airport in Nevada, she flies to LAX, where she arrives in the late afternoon. She takes a taxi to her student accommodation, where she heads to her room and starts unpacking. First impressions of California: very, very hot. ='4. Zaklina Meets Maks'= Bored, and unable to sleep due to time zone difference, Zaklina enters Facebook and messages Maks. They agree to meet the next day for dinner by the sea in Malibu. Maks, who lives in Beverly Hills, does not offer to pick Zaklina up from her accommodation, nor does he pay for her taxi (or bus? research) to the restaurant and back. He does, however, pay for dinner, which includes oysters, mussels, salmon, lobster, and three bottles of champagne. As Maks slowly becomes inebriated, Zaklina questions his fragile relationship with her mother. He reveals very little, and changes the subject to his partner Lawrence, who is away at an expo somewhere. When Zaklina shows little interest in this, Maks asks for the cheque, and the pair part ways somewhat awkwardly. ='5. Fresher’s Week, and Zaklina meets Blackstar Boy'= A few days later, Zaklina begins her orientation week. She chooses not to join any clubs or societies, and finds herself mostly staying in her room and socialising very little. However, she does meet a boy, also a freshman, who is wearing a white t-shirt with what appear to be black fragments of stars on it. She introduces herself to him as Jacqueline, or Jackie. He is tall, with pale skin and a crop of black hair – he doesn’t sound American, and when she asks him what the shirt is about, he scoffs. He takes her back to his room, where he puts on an album called Blackstar. They listen to the first song, but Zaklina doesn’t really pay attention to it, because she wants to do fucking; the boy obliges because she is quite hot. They have decent sex, and he pulls out and hops in the shower. By this point, the album has finished and is playing for the second time. Lying in a puddle of semen and sweat, she finds herself quite enjoying it. The boy returns, lights a cigarette, and begins to talk about David Bowie, whose album it is. Zaklina remembers her mother being upset when he died, and her playing non-stop Bowie in the kitchen for a few days afterwards, but she can’t remember any songs in particular. She kisses the boy, who is still naked and wet, gets dressed, and leaves. ='6. Less Maks, More Lawrence'= Weeks have gone by when Zaklina receives a message from Maks, inviting her to dinner at his house in Beverly Hills. She agrees, albeit reluctantly, and calls a taxi. She approaches their large house, which is perched upon a hill, and is greeted at the door by a tall, silver-haired man, who is wearing a yellow suit jacket. He introduces himself as Lawrence, Maks’ partner, and the two enter the house. Zaklina has little time to look around before she finds herself sat at the dinner table, but what she does see looks expensive and artistic. Every wall has its own painting, or print, and classical music plays softly in the background. Maks appears, at least twenty minutes late, with wet hair. Lawrence, who has had to make small-talk with a shallow teenage girl for almost half an hour, silently scolds his submissive, who takes a seat at the table. They are served by a dark-skinned butler, who brings out dishes from a kitchen somewhere. The trio continue to make small talk, about things like the Californian forest fires of the previous year. Everyone in the room feels a little bored, but they continue to eat and drink regardless. Less than a week later, Zaklina is surprised to find out that she has been invited for dinner at Maks and Lawrence’s place again. She enters, but this time there is no Maks in sight, and the butler is also absent. She sits at the bar, and eats a tuna steak which Lawrence has prepared. As they continue to drink, Lawrence becomes increasingly suggestive, causing Zaklina to realise that the reason why she has been summoned at such short notice is clearly because Maks has gone away for the night, and Lawrence wants to seduce the girl. Zaklina finishes her fish, drinks some water, then leans over and begins to give Lawrence head. She pushes her long hair out of the way, and Lawrence pulls his trousers down to his knees, when they abruptly stop at the sound of footsteps and whimpering. It is revealed that Maks was home the entire time, and had wanted to see Zaklina again for dinner. However, he had ended up experiencing a depressive episode just before her arrival, and had passed out in the bedroom. Zipping up his fly with lightning speed, Lawrence embraces a streaky-eyed Maks (was he wearing mascara?), and the three of them eat dessert together. ='7. Moving in with Lawrence and Maks'= The longest chapter. Zaklina moves in to the mansion, but she regularly has sex with Lawrence in her dorm room (and occasionally with Blackstar Boy). Her relationship with Maks is close (she begins to become interested in David Bowie, drag, other gay stuff, and classical music) although Maks is a bit jealous of her relationship with his partner. Zaklina’s relationship with Lawrence, on the other hand, is purely sexual and not intellectual (almost feels like father/daughter). Maks introduces Zaklina to drugs, Lawrence becomes angry at this, and falls out with Maks for some time. Zaklina questions how the two manage to keep living with each other, and does not understand it. However, upon suggesting that Lawrence leave Maks (or the other way around), she is shunned. Lawrence, a photographer, takes nude photos of the beautiful Zaklina. ='8. Honeymoon'= Lawrence and Zaklina visit Italy together. Zaklina becomes pregnant. Maks threatens to kill himself, so the two return. ='10. Thanksgiving, and The Usurper Called Jacob'= Zaklina is incredibly in love with Lawrence, and decides to keep the baby. The trio have a thanksgiving party with friends and relatives. Zaklina catches Lawrence fucking Jacob, some person she doesn’t recognise. ='11. Exams, etc.'= Zaklina attempts to murder Lawrence. Lawrence moves into a new home with Jacob. He sells the mansion, leaving Maks with very little. Zaklina has a miscarriage due to her excessive drug use. Blackstar boy is no longer interested in her. She has to write and perform a piece of drama for her exam, but is too depressed. Maks saves the day by constructing a most perfect play, with drag skills etc. ='12. Christmas in Cyprus with Maks'= Maks takes Zaklina on holiday to Cyprus for the New Year. He somehow manages to bring together some funds, by selling loads of Lawrence’s photographs or art or something. In return, Lawrence blackmails Zaklina with her nude photographs. She does not respond, and the photographs are published. Zaklina and Maks drink brandy by the sea in Xeros, Cyprus, and say fuck Lawrence. ='13. Spring Semester Begins (final chapter)'= Zaklina is back in California. We do not hear of Maks or Lawrence or Jacob or Blackstar boy. If anything, she appears to be living and working alone (she is in her dorm room again). ='14. Zaklina at Thirty'= More than a decade later, Zaklina is living in a medium-sized house in California, rich in art and books. She has a job as an art curator. Maks is living with her, in the granny flat. He has not changed – is still an alky etc. She comes across Lawrence, who looks old as fuck, and his new boy-toy. Lawrence looks incredibly rich. Zaklina does not tell Maks.